In need of a friend or two
by BreakVincent
Summary: Connor moves into his new apartment, but somethings missing and that something is furry and rather cute.


Hank was sat with his head resting back against the chair. It had been a long day, but things weren't over yet.

He looked up to see Connor just now opening his eyes. "You got a message or something?" he asked, poking his nose in yet again.

"It's from CyberLife," Connor informed him.

"What they trying to sell ya?" he frowned.

"My apartment is now ready. I can move in today," Connor announced proudly.

"Ah, got your own place have ya?" Hank smiled. "I'll have to come by to see it sometime."

"I would appreciate that, Hank." Connor nodded with a smile.

"Well, son, you've become a big boy now. How's it feel?"

Connor shrugged. "I don't really know. Am I supposed to feel something?"

"You will as soon as you start living in it."

Connor was now left to think on it while Hank got up for a coffee.

"Hey Connor," Gavin shouted.

Connor looked to him.

"What you doing? Trying to think," he laughed.

"I was actually," Connor frowned.

Gavin stopped and went back to drinking his coffee, the fun now worn off. It just wasn't the same anymore now that Connor had grown more human like with the time spent with Hank.

"That's not something you're really good at, is it?" Hank now jabbed at the younger man.

"Fuck off, Hank." Gavin spat back.

Hank laughed him off, now taking a seat again just as Fowler poked his head out the door telling him he could go home.

"Well," he now stretched, grabbing his jacket to now head off. "I'm outta here."

Gavin watched him go with a glare.

"Fucking joke," he muttered under his breath.

Connor followed on after.

"So, you wanna lift or..."

"I can call for a taxi," Connor insisted, LED blinking as he called on one.

"I'll see you in the morning then," his partner pat him on the shoulder. "Got a dog to walk."

Connor watched him head off before climbing into the taxi that had just arrived. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hank had told him about what he should feel for the place.

"How do I feel?" he questioned himself. "How am I supposed to feel about it?"

He climbed out of the taxi, now looking to his brand new apartment and headed over.

"Alarm deactivated. Welcome home, Connor." An automated female voice greeted.

Connor stepped inside, looking around the place. Androids didn't need the same things humans did, but here he was equipped with all the blue blood he needed and any components he may need to repair himself. CyberLife had also made it so they could get things on hand for him, if ever needed.

"I can defiantly say it's homely," he mused.

He sat himself down on the sofa, turning on the TV and sat back for a bit. It wasn't long before he was pining for someone or something to keep him company. He glanced through the CyberLife online store, searching the pet section and scrolled through for a suitable pet.

"Half of the population of human's prefer cats to dogs," he was now pondering to himself.

He quickly scrolled through all the list of cats, finally settling on a black and grey cross breed, a new model that CyberLife had not since started production on. He knew it was love at first sight and so decided on ordering her.

xXx

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang, Connor stood to go get it knowing it was his order of the cat.

"Delivery for Connor RK800," the delivery man read.

"Yes," Connor nodded, taking the box from him.

The man then left to go deliver whatever else he still had yet to deliver. Connor sat back on the sofa, raring to get the cat out and working. He threw the instructions aside. They were mainly for the humans that preferred to have an android pet over a real one.

"Now to set you up," he beamed excitedly, lifting the cat from the box.

He sat her down on his knee, his hand now coming to rest on her back. The cats furred skin receded, as did Connors own skin to connect with her. As soon as he'd set her up, she was already pouncing up on the windowsill, looking back at Connor with a mischievous glint in her eye.

As the hours passed, Connor now found out the hard way that his cat friend wasn't exactly his friend. She would wait, hiding in places Connor least expected and pounced on him. He'd taken to calling her 'Shadow Stalker.'

"Shadow," he hissed, now finding himself flat on his face after just getting tripped in the hallway by her.

She was a large cat, twice as big as real cat and just as much a nuisance as one too. He picked himself back up, only to have her jump on his back. He tried to get her off, but she was purring loudly, front paws resting on his shoulder with her face rubbing against his. Connor knew he couldn't stay mad at her.

"I love you too," he cooed, giving her a good fussing.

It was a good thing Hank wasn't here, the Lieutenant would have said he'd gone way too soft. Shadow dropped from his shoulder, meowing loudly again. Connor grabbed her ball and rolled it to her. She played with it a little until deciding on giving herself a wash. Connor headed back for the sofa, but just as he was about to sit down, Shadow jumped up and took his spot, he had to take the seat next to her with a sigh.

xXx

Hank was already in the precinct as Connor walked in the next morning. He couldn't believe his eyes at as the android sat himself down.

"Connor," he frowned.

"Yes, Lieutenant," he answered.

"The fuck happened to your clothes?"

Connor looked down, seeing a few tears in his jacket. "Oh, I have a cat."

"A cat," Hank looked positively bewildered.

"Yes," Connor nodded. "I was finding it quite hard to settle in. So..."

"So, you buy yourself a cat." Hank laughed. "How's it working out for ya?"

"She's actually quite pleasant," Connor defended.

"I'll bet she is," Hank smirked.

Connor was pleased with his choice, so really nothing else mattered. Although he now wondered if getting a dog would change anything. He'd try that theory out, he closed his eyes to look through the library of things on offer from CyberLife, going back to the pet section again he picked out a suitable looking dog he quite liked.

"Now whatcha doing?" Hank asked as soon as Connor opened his eyes.

"I've just ordered myself a dog," Connor smiled at him.

"Just don't go ordering anymore, you'll end up with a fuckin' zoo." Hank warned.

Connor shook his head. "I won't."

xXx

As soon as he arrived home, he found a large parcel waiting for him. He quickly opened it, to activate the dog. He found it was a lot bigger than Sumo, another new crossbred model from CyberLife. She was a sandy colour with black paws and tail, but Connor changed her appearance to white, with black running down her muzzle.

"Better," he now thought, watching as the white dog sniffed around her new home.

Shadow Stalker pounced on her, getting a yelp from the large dog. Connor immediately rushed over to part them, but as time passed, the pair grew to like one another. However, with Shadow being a playful kitty, she couldn't help but tease her canine friend from time to time.

"Shadow," Connor would tell her off, only if she became too playful.

It was like having a really uncontrollable child. He would find himself picking up after her, and having to tidy any paperwork he had lying around 'cause she would lay all over it and even claw it a little. He didn't much mind her lying on his chest when he laid down to rest some nights. He found it calming how she would purr loudly and pat him down. His dog would also lay next to him in bed. He found it good to have animal friends to keep him company.

xXx

"So, what's your dog like?" Hank asked the following morning.

"She's very docile and quite a friendly companion."

He decided to raise his hand to show Hank what she looked like.

"That's a dog?" Hank questioned.

Connor looked to the picture. "Yes. She's a new model created by CyberLife."

"Looks more bear like than dog," Hank shrugged.

"Bear," Connor repeated.

"Huh?"

"Bear," the android smiled. "I think I'll call her Bear."

"Okay," Hank now turned back to his terminal.

Connor had to respond to that. "What's wrong with that, Lieutenant?"

Hank threw up his hands. "Hey, it's your dog."

"And Sumo is so much better?"

"Hey," Hank glared. "Sumo's, Sumo. End of discussion."

"Well I'd never have taken you for being a small fluffy dog lover," Hank teased.

Gavin felt his face heating up. "She's my girlfriend's!" he snapped back.

"Sure she is," Hank laughed.

Gavin pulled the dog away, not wanting to have to deal with the smug faces of Hank and Connor. However, it would seem as though Gavin's small dog was quite interested in Connor's and Hank's. She yapped at them, getting the pair to come over.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Gavin glared, now bending down to pick up the small animal.

Bear and Sumo were now both jumping up at him, pushing him to the floor. The little dog slipped from his hands, now running circles round him while Sumo licked at his face and Bear played with his trouser leg.

"Alright, that's enough." Hank sighed. "Sumo."

The St Bernard ran back over to his master, allowing Hank to put his lead back on.

"Bear," Connor now called over.

She too obeyed, now jumping up at Connor to lick at his face.

"Good girl," Connor cooed, giving her lots of pets and fussing.

He then slipped the harness back on her, while Gavin pulled himself back to his feet.

"I should have fucking known!" he snapped angrily, seeing the pair with the dogs that had assaulted him. "I should report the both of you."

"Go ahead," Connor now teased.

"Fuck you!" Gavin glared, brushing himself down.

He bent down to grab the lead of his dog, but she ran off thinking he was playing.

"Fucking thing!" he yelled, chasing her.

She stopped by Connor's feet, the android now bending down to pick her up just as a young woman ran over to them, apologising.

"Sorry about that. She can be a little terror sometimes," she smiled, surprising both Hank and Connor.

"Um, yeah. No problem at all," Hank smiled awkwardly as Connor handed her the dog back.

She gave a thank you before walking over to Gavin, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, sweetie, I know how much you hate dogs."

Gavin muttered something as he looked over at the pair.

"Well, would you look at that." Hank now smirked. "He's got a girlfriend and he hates dogs."

"You suppose he's a cat lover instead?" Connor asked curiously.

"Why, you thinking of going to a cat park with Gavin?" Hank now teased.

"There's no such thing, Hank. Besides cats..."

"Connor."

"Yes."

"Shut up!"


End file.
